


Kilig

by evilNira



Series: Adventures are not Just in Your Books [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exploration, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilNira/pseuds/evilNira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilig: n. the delightful feeling that sends shivers of pleasure down the spine as one encounters something romantic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kilig

**Author's Note:**

> SO. I know it took over a week, but I've been super busy my loves, BUT. BUT HERE WE ARE. This is the little scene I promised with smutty happiness between Bilbo and Thorin during Chp. 20, right about the time they're overlooking Thorin's body. I didn't do any summaries, it literally cut in during the story!
> 
> Sorry for the terribly long wait, and please do try and ignore any spelling errors/grammatical errors, both me and my editor have been pretty busy the last couple of weeks, new and exciting things! Anyway! Chp. 21 will come tomorrow! (tuesday) pacific time... some... time during the day.
> 
> ENJOY.

**Kilig: n. the delightful feeling that sends shivers of pleasure down the spine as one encounters something romantic**

            A scar. A scar _long_ since healed and finally dark again- “That is a belt.” Bilbo gasped and pressed a hand to it. “So, when I say I feel comfortable, I mean it. Imagine, animals most sensitive area is there stomach, when they surrender, they show their stomach…” Bilbo nodded. “I happen to show my back.”

            “Oh, now you’re just _begging_ for the shorts to come off, Mister Thorin,” they both chuckled, though Bilbo felt he was more _giggling_ than actually laughing.

            “As I said, if it’s you, I’m alright,” Bilbo hesitated and glanced down then-

            “I think I’ll wait,” Thorin chuckled a bit. His hand reached and gave a pat to that… pert… arse of Thorin’s. “Oh it’s moves. Why do you have such a great body?” Bilbo growled with mild jealousy and Thorin chuckled.

            “I could say the same,”

            “I don’t have a great body,”

            “It doesn’t matter,” Thorin gave him a once over. “I like it, and you should think it’s great too.”

            “Now you’re just trying to get _my clothes_ to come off,” Bilbo moved to lay down again, propping his head up with his hand. “And we both know I will not.”

            “A shame,” Thorin chided. “Truly. I thought you would feel comfortable in my presence.” And Bilbo let his eyes linger on Thorin’s backside for a moment longer and then tugged the hem of his shorts down _just_  a bit, two little indents from muscle definition just about the end of his tailbone and the…

            The…s-sweep of… “Satisfied?” Thorin chimed and Bilbo turned away, burying his head into a pillow, arms over his head. “I feel more at ease with you, than any other person, Bilbo.” Slowly those eyes began to peak over his shoulders, began to shimmer. “More than _any_ one.”

            Bilbo laid there for a few moments, listening to the animals in the wild coo and call, his heart rate had increased at such words- he was gifted those sweet moments with Thorin? _He_ was allowed to touch when others were not? Maker, just saying he was timid exposing his back was enough, let alone that Thorin _felt_ comfortable, and honestly _just_ being around the writer. Bilbo rolled to his side then, staring at Thorin reading. “I feel as though you have questions to ask of me.”

            “You really like that? Like… like I’m special?”

            “Bilbo if you have to ask _me_ that, you already know what the answer is,” Thorin turned and set the journal aside then with a beam. “There’s something else you want to know.” Bilbo’s eyes darted to Thorin’s rear and then- “Ah. You do want a better touch—“

            “N! No! That’s! It wouldn’t be right of me!” Bilbo squeaked but Thorin paused and gazed at the writer. “You’d just let me feel, no worries?”

            “What would you do that I would feel the need to reprimand or feel fear for?” He chuckled. “If you’ve wondered if I’ve had probing fingers there, I have. I flipped between a few lovers before, I don’t… particularly think I found the right person to, bottom to, if you will, but…” their eyes connected. “That doesn’t mean I don’t like being touched.” Bilbo’s breath grew sharp and suddenly his hands were _itching_ for that touch, for that feel. “I won’t bite, if you’re concerned.” Bilbo tensed a bit- “And I won’t lunge at you either. Unless you ask.” Their eyes met again, Bilbo searching if Thorin’s words were true.

            What he found stunned him. Sincerity. Honesty. Truth. Encouragement and a bit of mischievousness. Maker it had all of Bilbo’s doubts flitting away. So Thorin fluffed the pillow and rested his head against it, staring forward to avoid meeting Bilbo’s eyes- oh he knew the writer could not do this with the adventurer looking, could _not_ possibly reach out. He felt a warm hand tiptoe at his lower back, over the tailbone and cleft of his ass. He hummed softly to encourage the writer and it helped, fingers drew the hem away just enough to stroke. Bilbo saw chills appear, tiny bumps like plucked flesh stream up Thorin’s back.

            Were his hands that good? Had it been so _long_ for the adventurer to just _allow_ being touched? Being caressed? For a while longer, Bilbo just stroked the newly exposed skin until Thorin heaved a sigh. He rolled to his back with a groan, startling the writer and began one-handedly, shoveling his slacks and smalls off. Bilbo was given a wondrous view of a soft dick- but it was swiftly taken away when he rolled to his stomach again. “Your hand was at an awkward angle, figured I’d lend a hand.” The now _completely_ exposed adventurer lay there, still, save for his breathing and the occasional rub of his foot against an ankle or leg. The bandages did cover his upper back but everything else was for the taking.

            And Bilbo scooted forward. This close he could feel his body heat, it felt like invisible tendrils from both their bodies reached between them to mesh and bring them closer. Bilbo was flushed with such a heat, with such… a prospect. If Bilbo had thought Thorin was indeed carved from stone, then he was definitely carved by a most brilliant artist. D was not a place upon Thorin that was not chiseled marvelously- his ass was pert, yet firm, it wasn’t _just_ … _large._ His hand gave just the faintest of touches and he got see those muscles clench slightly, then relax- the touch had been ticklish. For all the hair upon his chest and legs, it seemed to disappear upon his back and ass, the hints of peachfuzz the only marker there was hair at all.

            “You’re hairless,” Bilbo voiced his surprise.

            “Caught you off guard, no?” Thorin chuckled and wiggled a bit, to readjust. “Thought you might appreciate a smooth body instead of a fuzzy one.”

            “I appreciate yours just fine,”

            “Well, I’ll have you know, it’s _naturally_ like that,” Bilbo gasped and let his palm _finally_ grip as much cheek as he could. Which, truly, didn’t seem like much. The moan he was given for the caress lit his body _up_ with a fire. It was such a strange muscle to massage, but Bilbo found he quite liked it, figuring how to move it, how to grip and if the way Thorin was humming and purring contently didn’t encourage it. His fingers slipped between both cheeks and he stilled, realizing exactly where his fingers were- exactly… He drew them away with a peep, a gasp. “What is it?”

            “I! I just… and…”

            “Your what?”

            “My fingers were… t-there…”

            “And they’ve been there for a while—“Thorin was silenced with a groan.

            “No _there_ and… isn’t that… aren’t I stepping over a lot of lines?”

            “Which answer would you rather have? Yes, that you are, or no, you aren’t?” Bilbo tensed then- “You tell me and I’ll voice my own, since this is hardly about me, but you.”

            “T-Thorin! I…” But the man rolled partially to his good side to watch Bilbo for a moment, to wait and Bilbo sighed. “N-No…”

            “Good, because I wouldn’t have been able to do this,” He sat up slowly, tipping Bilbo’s head up with his hand for a kiss. “Will you one day, give me a whole massage? Even _there?”_ he grinned widely as he broke the kiss.

            “T-Thorin y-you!” Bilbo squeaked and then, realized Thorin was naked and he had far too many clothes on, but too terrified to remove them. “We-we’re doing a lot as… friends.”

            “Can’t friends explore?”

            “Am I just a friend?” Bilbo growled out lowly and Thorin brought that face to him.

            “Would I insist for your touch, for these kisses if we were? Why can I not explore you, you explore me, why can I not have you?” he murmured and Bilbo squirmed and looped his arms around Thorin’s neck, wary of his injured shoulder. “I would enjoy more, if you would permit me. If I permitted you that much.” The adventurer stroked his Bilbo’s back with his good arm, relishing the shiver released. He waited patiently, smirking all the whilst as that waiting took a hold of Bilbo, made him squirm.

            “What… what would you want to explore?”

            “What I am allowed,” Bilbo blinked, clearly not expecting that answer. “What am I allowed?” Bilbo drew away then, and took a breath, hands moving to the end of his tanktop and drawing it off his head, letting it pool behind him. Thorin waited, to see if he was privileged more, and he was. Bilbo began to undo his slacks, slipping to his back to… well. He paused. “Need help?” Bilbo huffed, and shook his head wildly, but nodded then after a moment.

            “I… I could…” Thorin sat straighter to undo the laces at his breeches, to undo the button, and gave a soft tug. Hips raised and Thorin dropped his pants at his feet, letting his eyes rake across pale skin. His hands reached for a knee, cupping it and slowly stroking upwards, light brown hair speckled his legs, a curly set at the top of his cock, and a small trail to his navel, but otherwise the writer was hairless. He squeaked at Thorin’s gentle touch, catching his attention. “Di-Didn’t expect you to have such a soft touch either.”

            “My hands are rough, but I am a gentle lover,” Thorin chided and Bilbo snorted to that.

            “I’d imagine you to be a bit more passionate,” Bilbo squirmed against under the playful fingers that had drawn past his dick to a hipbone, circling it.

            “Do you want me to be passionate?” Thorin grinned and the writer buried his face away. “Am I permitted to use my mouth too?” Thorin pressed his hand to the bed, leaning forward and capturing an exposed neck to nibble, to lick to his ear. Bilbo squeaked and moaned, arching his nude body towards and against Thorin’s. His free hand wandered back down his arm over his chest then, running over a hardened nipple. “Oh~” he gave it a pinch and Bilbo shivered a bit-

            “I-I thought we-we were su-supposed to e-explore…” Bilbo panted and their eyes caught again.

            “What would you like me to explore?” He eyed that softened nipple again. “Are my hands allowed where yours have been?” Bilbo swallowed- “Or did you want a bit more passion? Did you want to _feel_ and _later think_ upon what transpired? To _desire_ it again?”

            “You t-think I’d want to again?” Thorin nodded.

            “I am a good lover,” he assured. “I would… satisfy you _simply_ for your own satisfaction.” He saw the writer’s throat constrict and bob in a swallow, and Thorin raised his curious hand. “You guide me, where would you have me feel?” Given control wasn’t something Bilbo was used too. Not even _this_ sort. Thorin would do whatever he said, even if he told him he wanted to wanted- that… that made Bilbo more nervous. This hand took a hold of Thorin’s- without really knowing where he wanted it to go. His hands carefully lifted Thorin’s hand from his chest and hovered over his stomach for a moment, his hazel eyes lighting to the fingertips that twitched in patience.

            He pressed his hand to his stomach, keeping it there for a moment and sucking in a harsh breath before-

            Bilbo pushed that hand down. Thorin let his eyes drop, watched two pudgy hands push his own larger one towards- Thorin froze and stopped the action and Bilbo shot his eyes upwards- “If… if I think I know where this is going, I need to hear it.” Bilbo’s eyes owled, he’d hoped he didn’t have to say it. His hands shakily rose from Thorin’s, and sat up, a hand coiling into his dark beard.

            “I want you t…to,” Bilbo whispered and tentatively reached for Thorin’s hand again. “I want you to touch me here.” He pressed Thorin’s palm against his half hard cock, gasping at the feel of another’s skin on his own. He felt Thorin’s hand tense, felt fingers quiver.

            “As you wish,” But it was not a response to a command. Thorin was grinning as his hand fisted carefully about Bilbo’s hardening dick and gave it an easy stroke from the base to the head, feeling precum drip onto his finger. “Oh, my, how long were you going to let this guy suffer?” Bilbo slapped Thorin’s chest, and swallowed his squeak. His hands moved back and let Bilbo lean back to _watch_ Thorin stroking him with a practiced hand.

            Sure, having another stroke you off was all well and good. It was probably more arousing than your own sometimes, but Bilbo thought he was under a spell. He was burning and he wanted to be closer, wanted… His eyes drew down Thorin’s body to see his cock, which had been soft when he rolled earlier, was now reddening in the candlelight.

            “T-Thorin…” he gasped, their eyes met and Thorin’s dropped to his burgeoning erection and smirk.

            “Did you want to touch?” He reached for Bilbo’s hand. “I want you too. I’d like you too.” Bilbo’s fingers trembled and he guided his hand forward- the moment those soft tips lit about the head of his cock, Thorin groaned. His breath was shaky and Bilbo caught his mouth falling open. So Bilbo leaned in to lick at his lips, their tongues came and tangled before Thorin drew Bilbo’s within, sucking upon it.

            Slowly, Thorin laid the writer back down, watching curled hair fall out like flames. “Bilbo, do you have any idea what you do to me?” He cooed down to the writer and moved himself closer, slipping between legs that immediately parted for him, that bent at his waist and coiled with his. He laid himself carefully against the writer with his good arm, their hands still teasing their cocks. “For a night, I’d like to come undone with you, watch you underneath me…”

            “J-Just _one_ night?” Bilbo found his voice, and when he did it made Thorin shiver, made him groan and their lips crashed together with a whimper. “M-More than a night, Thorin.” He pleaded against the adventurer’s ear, not an inch between them. Their hands were stilled over the other’s cocks, but their bodies were pressed together, the friction and warmth enough.

            The _idea_ it was _happening_ at all, was enough. “T-Thorin… I’m… I’m hard.”

            “As am I,” Thorin chuckled and he lifted his hips a bit, and reached to capture _his_ cock in his hand too, bringing their arousals together. “I want to cum with you.” Bilbo squeaked- “Let me explore this area too?” he stroked their cocks together and the writer arched his hips, covered his mouth as his eyes hazily opened to meet Thorin’s.

            “I want… you to too,” he panted- and was rewarded with a thumb running over their heads. He’d seen Thorin do it before, do it to his own. He knew of the pleasure wrought from such an action, but did not often do it- of course, when Thorin did the sensation and pleasure was multiplied, was… _electric._ Bilbo had always believed Thorin to be a rough and wild lover, perhaps it was just prejudice to his figure or the air he gave off- but Thorin was not rough- wild in another fashion. He had a lot of passion yet his touch could lights fires with barely-there caresses. Thorin was slowly giving in to pressure, to feeling rather than teasing. A few strokes and his hand parted from them- Thorin was leaning over the writer- “W-What—“

            “My are you so far gone you’ve forgotten this is needed?” He drew out a small bottle of oil, though it had _hardly_ been for the purpose he was drawing it out for, Thorin knew it would serve. “I am good then.” He teased and Bilbo’s cheeks darkened, but Thorin was there to pepper kisses across his cheek to his jaw and down his neck. “I’m surprised this hasn’t happened earlier.”

            “I-it almost did th-that night,” Bilbo squeaked out- their eyes meeting.

            “Oh that night, it was a good night,” Thorin chuckled. “I imagine this will be a little better.” He popped the cap and poured a bit of the oil into his palm and tossed the bottle- “I promise.”

            “I have no doubts,” Bilbo panted, watching that slick retake their cocks in one firm grip and stroke. Up Bilbo’s, and down Thorin’s, in between them and over the heads. His hips bucked and Thorin’s would respond in kind. Thorin’s good arm gave a shake from keep him upright and Bilbo stroked his biceps, stroking it and reaching around to grip it, to help keep the adventurer above him. His body was lighting _up_ at being stroked, at being fanned, it boiled under his skin and Thorin would only entice him further. His mouth fell to a nipple, brushing his beard against it before capturing it into mouth. Chills raced over Bilbo’s skin, he reached to cover his mouth before his eyes fell down to watch that tongue flick out and lap at his nipple. “M-Maker… T-Thorin… watching is a bad idea.” But Thorin just hummed, eyes flicked up to meet Bilbo’s before he gave a squeeze to their cocks, Bilbo’s hips bucking against Thorin’s. He raised his head up, letting his eyes wander over the writer’s naked form, but Maker was he silky- gorgeous.

            Their cocks slicked together, mahogany at the tips, sensitive, had them both whimpering when Thorin teased those smooth heads, over the glans, precum _dripping_ down. “T-Thorin…”

            “Close?” He quirked, eyes flicking up to Bilbo’s who shivered at the glance, cheeks flushed as it began to creep down his neck and to his shoulders. “Dear writer, tell me how long it’s been since another touched you.” He forewent his own cock for Bilbo’s, his hand encasing it firmly at the base and stroking up, making sure his thumb slid over the head and to the tip. “You tremble, it must have been sometime.” Bilbo opened his mouth to respond, moaning instead, his back bowing as his hands wrought desperate yanks to the bedding. “That night you came so quickly- will you cum again like that?”

            “Y-You did too,”

            “Ah, I did,” Thorin paused then, drawing his glistening hand from Bilbo to his own dick, stroking it, nudging the head against Bilbo’s for a lewd kiss. “I would like to again, like to cum _with_ you.” Bilbo huffed and gave a shiver- “Will you help me, Master Baggins?” He leaned back down, scooting his arm up to capture stray curls from his head. “I need your help.” He whispered over swollen lips, licked at them tantalizing. “What sort of wily fun did you have with lovers?”He kissed his jaw, then down to Bilbo’s ear, latching his teeth against the lobe, Bilbo bucked, trying to return Thorin’s hand to his cock, begging with whimpers and gestures. “Did they tease? I imagine you were the teasing one, wiggling that arse of yours against a cock.”

            “W-Who s-said I was… the bottom?”

            “Oh!” Thorin sucked at his neck, the cry that echoed into the night surely would have woken any creature- though they listened for the sound of his nephews and none came. “Will you cry like that for me?” He purred at his neck, nuzzled his nose and lips and chin against shoulder and collar- “Could have cum from a noise like that.” Bilbo rapped Thorin upon the head, his fingers streaming into his hair to hold on, to grip and his legs moved to wrap about Thorin’s again.

            “ _Make me_ make that noise-“ it was easier than Thorin expected- the right flick of his finger, the right nibble at his skin, the and the writer would come undone. Waves of heat began to roll through them, making their cocks throb with more than this simple teasing and basic pleasure.

            “It would be my pleasure, Master Baggins,” he cooed huskily against his ear again, licked at it, catching Bilbo’s rolling body against his own. “More than my pleasure, my desire too.” He sucked at his jaw and Bilbo scratched down his good arm, drawing a hiss from the adventurer, but he did not care. Did not mind. The writer was a delectable sort of whiny, and Thorin stroked their cocks with urgency, with shortened breath and sweat beading upon their bared skin. Bilbo reached to tug at Thorin’s hair, hard enough to cringe but he came down for a kiss- teeth biting against plush lips and moans _ground_ against one another’s mouth.

            It was exhilarating- nothing short of breathless and chest pounding- the act of getting caught, the simple idea they were _grinding_ alone had Thorin’s _mind_ swirling ever deeper in a pit of lust and want. And the writer was no different- wary of the injured shoulder, he let his hands map working muscles, scraping against a curved spine, digging into soft flesh of Thorin’s hips. “Will you cum for me, Master Baggins? Will you let me a chance to see your face in ecstasy?”

           “Oh-Oh d-did you’re lo-lovers ever ask you to s-stop talking?” Bilbo petered out, glaring down at Thorin but the look was covered in lust and Thorin couldn’t help but smirk, but lean down closer to let their lips brush as he spoke.

            “Would you tell me your reasons if I asked?” Bilbo craned his head away, unable to reach for kisses from Thorin’s teasing mouth, and he could not stand feeling them move over his own as he spoke. Thorin found his neck a bit more appealing to wring noise from the writer anyhow. He slicked his tongue up to his ear, teeth clinging gently to the fleshy lobe and giving a slow _firm_ grip around their cocks- deciding for a slower pace, a stronger grip would do the writer in with little effort. “What is it I have said to make you wish for me to silence?” Bilbo moaned, bucked and raised his hips to get the adventurer to respond. It seemed he wasn’t just dealing with someone who was passionate and practiced, Thorin was a teaser himself.

            He enjoyed riling his lovers up, could pace them just the right amount to get the reaction he wanted, the calls he desired- but Bilbo was a stubborn man. Probably about as stubborn as Thorin- he turned his face back towards Thorin, eyeing him seriously, gasping for air- but Thorin smirked. “I see you won’t tell me. Must I wring it from your lips again?”A chaste and quick kiss to his lips, Thorin was slipping down Bilbo’s chest, releasing their cocks in favor of both hands propping themselves up along shaky hips. His mouth suckled upon each nipple, fingertips scraped down his sides and flanks until he could feel every quiver through his lips-

            And he stopped just _shy_ of meeting Bilbo’s cock, resting above it, licking at his navel when his eyes flicked upwards- Bilbo wide-eyed and panting. “Master Baggins, I enjoy pleasure. I enjoy it most wringing it from those who love it just as much.” Thorin bowed his head to let teeth tug at his belly button, slipping his tongue down to lavish it with attention. That back arched and Thorin wove his good arm underneath Bilbo to keep him arched as he sucked upon that soft flesh, tugged with teeth until it shone with his saliva and Bilbo…

            The writer couldn’t open his eyes for several moments, let alone do anything more than heave cold air into his heated chest in hopes it would alleviate Thorin’s fire. When hazel eyes managed to peer open, when they blinked and looked downwards, a peep escaped, and Thorin waited. Bilbo expected Thorin to not be a patient lover, only going as far as he could, but clearly he had an effect on the adventurer- like a toxin made to rouse and stimulate with little means to end it beyond time. “So?” He brushed his scruff against his abdomen, slowly began to inch his way down towards Bilbo’s cock-

            “I-I could c-cum from your words alone!” Bilbo sputtered and Thorin paused, a brow hiked high on his forehead, curious, then, a wry smile began to form.

            “I’m listening,” Thorin teased and Bilbo shuttered, but rose to his elbows, to meet Thorin’s gaze- having _anyone_ between his legs was an awkward thought, but having that person be Thorin, and not to mention his burgeoning arousal _stewing_ below wet lips and—

            “D-Did they ever ask you t-to stop talking b-because it-it’s a-about as a-arousing as… what you’re doing,” Bilbo groaned. “H-How can you s-sound like that?” _Sexy_ deep, a guttural growl when in lust, purring against wet skin and soothing neglected muscles.

            “Then I should stop,” and just as he rose his head back, taking sight of that cock-

            “N…no,” Thorin glanced up again and Bilbo shivered from the look. “D-Don’t s-stop t-talking.” _Oh what am I saying?_ “I-I wa-want to hear your voice.” _T-Touch me with words. With hands- all of it._ “I… haven’t had a lover who was quite as good as you- I-I mean… save for myself.”

            “Then you will reward me with such a pleasure when I finish with you?” He leaned over to find a thigh trembling at his shoulder, kissed it. Nipped at it. The muscles quivered and Bilbo tried to tense him leg to cease the shaking, but Thorin enjoyed it- let red bite marks down that plush skin. “Will you have the energy?”

            “T-Thorin you are b-but a man,” Bilbo groaned. “I will tame your desires.”

            “What a promise, a prospect,” Thorin cooed and looked down to that cock- up close, he could see the details his hand was privileged to feel, and _Maker_ were they as wondrous to behold as to feel! “Am I allowed to… then?” He dropped his lips just to the head of Bilbo’s cock as he saw the writer draw in a breath-

            “Y-Yes, please, o-oh _please,”_ A buck had his tip disappearing between Thorin’s lips, and the adventurer made it look as though he planned that, drawing the writer’s hips up into his mouth- deep. He had nearly sank his cock down his throat when he drew back with a harsh breath, raspy and heavy with pleasure. Thorin was grinning and Bilbo could see the gleam over his lips even in the dim light of the lantern. “M… Maker T-Thorin I… I won’t last if you… oh…a-are… you?”

            “To see you come undone?” Thorin snorted, hugging a thigh close to suck up it, nip down a strong muscle and suck at it’s joint, the squeaking and writhing above him made him pulse with need- desire. “I will. Might I?”

            “I-I… mmm insist,” Bilbo’s voice stammered and Thorin returned, licking between his balls and up his cock, keeping steady blue steel eyes upon the writer’s. They closed after watching a flick of a tongue swirl over the head, Bilbo’s head lolling back into the pillows as he rolled his shoulders against the bed.  “Y-You a-are a-an expert…”

            “I do have a talented tongue,” he chuckled and Bilbo covered his mouth with a squeak. He guided the rosy head to his lips and sucked Bilbo down, reaching nearly to the base and huffing before he drew off. His mouth like a vacuum, he drew off slow, drawing the most moans and thrashes he could. The tip of his tongue twirled at the glans, precum splashing against his palette and Thorin hummed for it, relished the bitter salty taste of the writer. Powerful arms slipped under trembling thighs and hauled that waist closer to him, and Bilbo squeaked when his calf brushed over his bandages.

            “T-Thorin, y-your shoulder-“

            “Is fine, dear writer,” He drew his tongue and lips away from the wetted dick, fogging breath against it, a fingertip moving to tease the slit- “Let me do my job already- I’m eager to see you unravel.” It didn’t take long, Thorin thought. He descended upon his dick with renewed fervor at the moans and pleas began to repeat, ‘more’s’ and ‘yes’, shuffling pleas, wanton. He bobbed upon his head upon Bilbo’s cock, siphoning strength and pleasure from the writer- body curling under Thorin’s, legs aware of an injured shoulder- “Bilbo, cum for me, just like this.” He cooed, let his teeth just barely nibble at the head- “scream my name again- I want to hear it from those lips of yours.” His mouth sucked- and Bilbo’s hands rushed down to stream through Thorin’s hair, to keep it from his face. Bilbo had said watching was a bad idea, and it was. But he couldn’t stop watching- his eyes were drawn like magnets to Thorin’s lips wrapped tightly about his cock- he’d moan and shudder when he’d see those cheeks hollow- _Maker_ his scruff would only tickle and bring him closer-

            And he was close. His body writhed from the bed and twisted, his legs shivered and tried their best not to squeeze powerful broad shoulders-

            “Th-Thorin, oh-oh… I’m… _d-damn_ I’m close!” He squeaked and stuttered, looking down long enough to see those deep steely blue eyes flicker to meet his. He moaned and Thorin did too- right about the head, making sure his teeth had grazed sensitive skin- to _impact_ those vibrations upon his cock. Bilbo’s head fell back, he felt Thorin’s hands begin to wander up his sides and back down, teasing. Thorin’s pace quickened, he slurped and the lewd noises made below him only spurned the writer to buck into that wet heat. “Oh! Oh- T-Thorin!” he cooed, his hips shallowly throwing into that eager mouth-

            “Cum for me,” Thorin gasped for air- a missed thrust of Bilbo’s hips had his cock scraping against his bearded cheek and Thorin chuckled. He turned his mouth towards his cock, licked up the side before sucking at the head- “Let me hear that voice, do you sing, Master Baggins?” Bilbo mewled- “Oh, multitalented. Cum. Cum for me, let me have the privilege!” He gagged a few times from Bilbo’s needy thrusting hips- but he did not mind. Given enough time to get air and recover, Thorin sucked as hard as he could when that cock would leave his lips and open up as it pushed back inside- the pace was frantic, Thorin squeezed Bilbo’s hips and thighs to keep himself grounded-

            “Thorin!” Bilbo moaned, thrashed. “I… oh, off… g-get… oh Thorin! I’m cumming…” he shook his head, his shoulders shuddering from the ferocity of his release- “T-Thori-“ his voice broke and Thorin hummed for it, pressed thumbs against the joining of thigh to waist, massaging the soft flesh there. “C-Cumming-!” The first spurt was expected, hitting the back of Thorin’s mouth- he could swallow- down it. But the next several came in pulses- shot down with unexpected strength- and he had to have air. He yanked himself away _right_ as a stream of cum launched- fell across his cheek and beard- but he had little intentions of letting the writer drain himself-

            Thorin was gasping for air, suckling the tip, stroking at his cock to drain every last bit of the writer out- and those whiny pleas of more and his name dripping from Bilbo’s lips in lust and pleasure and satisfaction…

            The adventurer had never heard such a lover relish this moment so lovingly. He sucked that reddened head until there was nothing left but pathetic coos escaping Bilbo’s lips. Thorin stroked that softening cock in favor of moving- rolling the pads of his thumbs at the glans in semicircles, watching the trembles rip through Bilbo’s relaxing body.

            “That was a gift,” and those hazel eyes peered down his chest to see Thorin- owling when he saw the string of cum still on Thorin’s cheek and in his ear. A hand tried to raise from Thorin’s hair and wipe it away, but it fell to the bed- “Oh you’re so weak~!” Thorin laughed and brought that hand up to kiss it, before he began to slide up Bilbo’s body, and reaching over him for a rag- “You had so much, could barely take it all.”

            “S-Shut…” Bilbo panted up at him as Thorin cleaned his face. He leant down for a kiss and Bilbo squeaked, wrapped his arms around the adventurers neck and kissed fiercely- his legs curled once more around Thorin’s waist. “Y-You…” his eyes flitted between them, sure enough an angry flushed cock was dripping with need against his belly, hot like cast iron from the forges.

            “You have the strength to do more than lay there, Master Baggins?” Bilbo whimpered, and reached, stroked- but it was true- the adventurer had been right. He could barely keep his hands upon that cock before they’d roll away in exhaustion- his frustration evident on the frown on his brow. “My, trying so hard- let just _look_ at you, lost, high.” Bilbo swallowed and Thorin swatted his hands away for his own, gripping it as he wrung precum from the tip- “I won’t need much.” Bilbo was gifted a sight of Thorin’s thick cock peering out between a fist, fast, the oil left from before enough lubrication for the adventurer- that head was leaking to, it didn’t need more. “You were _gorgeous_ Bilbo.” His eyes shot up to Thorin’s face- “calling my name, w-writhing for me.” Thorin’s head rolled back for a minute, pleasure tickling up his spine as he worked his cock alone.

            The fact that the sight of Bilbo _alone_ was enough for Thorin _stunned_ him- but it was a welcomed relief- “you tasted fine too, despite the wilds.” Bilbo’s eyes owled and his blush returned in full, coloring cheeks and the tips of his ears- “You’ll let me have another, won’t you?” His voice shook, eyeing his own cock and the body he was jerking off towards- “C-Close- I’m _close_ because of you.”

            Hands were at Thorin’s waist- tugging.

            “W-Wait…” he forced Thorin to squeeze his cock at the base and the adventurer ground his teeth together. “I… I want to taste. C-Come here…” Thorin blinked for a moment- then- “I’ll lay on my back and you…” Bilbo stroked Thorin’s sides, traced his ribs and pinched his nipples when in reach. “And you bring these hips up here.” He patted his chest and Thorin eyed the writer- but began to smirk.

            “Here I thought I was the kinkier of us,” Thorin whispered and drew himself from Bilbo’s milky thighs. Bilbo lifted his arms and Thorin slotted his own legs on either side of his chest, arms resting upon them tugging at them, raking his nails against tanned skin. Thorin hissed in pleasure- “I’ll cum all over that face, you tease me much more.” But the writer grinned himself, didn’t speak, just met his eyes before he scooted down a few inches, hands fingering Thorin’s cock.

            “Yours _is_ the biggest overall, I’ve had,” Bilbo’s mouth watered at the sight- he had a bit wider, once, it was _not_ what he desired- but this- this could be perfect. “Oh, but…” the tip of his tongue teased that mahogany colored head, gasping when it was thrust against parted lips, smearing precum across them.

            “M-Maker, Bilbo, damn you’re just as wily and teasing as I sus-suspected,” Thorin shivered, his good arm resting on his thigh to keep him upright- “I’m going to fall over on you, and I’d rather _not_ hurt you.”

            “How would do that?” Bilbo cooed-

            “I’d fuck—“ he stopped and let out an even breath. “That mouth of yours would be put to the limits, I’m sure.” He stroked his jaw- “I’d rather not just destroy such a witty voice, nor your mouth.” Bilbo stroked at Thorin’s arms-

            “Lean over me, and I’ll make sure you don’t suffocate me,” Thorin frowned, but Bilbo gave a stroke to his cock and Thorin began to cave- he leaned over the writer- sure he’d tried any and all positions him and his lovers wanted to try- but there was something odd, leaving your cock against another’s face so _crudely_ \- it was just a hole at that point- and that it was Bilbo… Bilbo meant something to Thorin- more than any other lover could _ever_ offer him.

            “You sure?”

           “Thorin- you’ll be a good lover and pull away,” Thorin doubted that- but the confidence in the writer had Thorin feeling a flush of sentiment flood his chest. It wasn’t like he was given any more chances _to think_. Bilbo sucked his cock in with haste, pumping at the base with a tight fist and humming. Thorin found himself thrusting against that mouth, into that mouth, arms shivering at the stamina _needed_ to keep him up right…

            And what energy he didn’t have.

            “M-Maker, Bilbo hurry it up, I don’t-oh!” And Bilbo sucked at the head, let his tongue lap at the tip, precum squirting into his mouth. He popped free, wringing his cock out against his lips-

            “Then cum for me, Mister Durin,” he giggled, and dragged his bottom lip around the head- “I’ll promise I’ll catch it all.” Bilbo drew his dick back into his mouth- the girth stretching his mouth, but well _worth_ the feel of it. Faster he stroked, faster he bobbed his head, working in tangent with Thorin’s shaking hips. His free hand wandered up Thorin’s chest, found a nipple and scrapped at it-

            That did it in.

            “Bilbo!” he thrust deep, heard the choking muffled noise and drew back as Bilbo pumped his cock with fervor. “D-Damn… I’m… gonna cum, B-Bilbo…” deep thrusts- hums of acknowledgement. That hand stroked his other nipple, pinched it- “Cumming! Bilbo!” Thorin covered his mouth half heartedly, before dropping it back to keep him upright- and Bilbo was latched onto the head of his cock- drinking down the tangy spurts of cum until he broke for air, wrung his cock out to his hand. Bilbo waited patiently for Thorin to sit back, to eye him before he licked his fingers clean. Thorin shivered at the sight, biting his lip as he swooped down for a kiss.

            This was how Thorin found himself slinking against that warm and quivering body, where he found a chest and nuzzled against its smooth skin and pressed kisses against it. Bilbo whimpered and sighed for each kiss and caress and let his fingers tangled into the loosen dark locks as they found their breath and evened out. “Are you satisfied?”

            “More than satisfied,” Bilbo responded with a beam.

            “So, of course, my next question has to be~” Thorin leaned up, brushed his beard against Bilbo’s ear. “When I am allowed to explore _more_ of you?”

            There was an endless mantra of giggles and their names cooed from tired vocal chords- eyes became heavy- but both eventually fell prey to sleep, and dreams of one another kept them curled in close, wanting, desperate for another dream come true.


End file.
